


Teaser 4: Sparky

by TheWritingFox



Series: Yeehaw, Bang Bang [4]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: This is teaser 4 of 6 for a three part series inspired by a roleplay.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: Yeehaw, Bang Bang [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987078
Kudos: 3





	Teaser 4: Sparky

_Sparky's blue optics sparkled as she looked at all decorations set up around the town. Colorful ribbons were swirled around the lamposts that lined mainstreet and overflowing flower baskets were hanging off the awnings of every shop, adding a pop of color._

_"It's all so pretty!", she gushed to The Spine as they walked hand in hand around the fair._

_The smaller robot's gaze landed on some wagons parked nearby. They were decorated with flowers and ribbons in preparation for the parade. Even the horses pulling the wagons had tiny flowers woven in their braided manes._

_"Can we get a closer look, Spine?" No doubt she wanted to pet the horses._

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the first two chapters formatted! There's only two more teasers to go.....


End file.
